Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Secrets Uncovered
by andym1989
Summary: After the death of Tenpenny, CJ decides to have a look around Ryder's house, while looking through his house he finds out something about Ryder.


Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Secrets Uncovered

A/N: I originally posted this story November 2008, I originally intended to make it a 5-10 chapter story when I first wrote it, however I now think it works better as a one chapter story, I have edited the original story to improve grammar (I have stopped using short sentences such as "CJ walked down the street. He unlocked the door",), I have also removed things which I think weren't really needed, I have also added in some extra dialogue.

CJ had just left the celebrations of the deaths of Tenpenny and Big Smoke, he was about to walk down the alley next to his house but spotted Ryder's house, this gave him an idea so he walked over to Ryder's house and tried the front door, he found that it was locked so he gave the door a kick just underneath the door handle, to his surprise the door opened easily.

CJ entered the house and walked into the sitting room, he walked over to the coffee table and picked up the pile of papers, reading through them he found that they were just receipts and invoices for pornography he had purchased, he laughed when he read the title of one of them 'Since when was Ryder into gay pornography' CJ thought to himself as he stuffed it into his pocket to show Sweet and Kendl, he threw the rest of the paper on the floor and left the sitting room.

He walked across the hall and pushed open the door to Ryder's bedroom, he walked over to the chest of drawers that sat in the corner of the room, he opened the top drawer and to find it full of women's underwear, CJ laughed to himself as he shut the drawer, he opened the next one to find it full of condoms, dildos, lube and some other sex toys.

He closed the drawer and opened the bottom drawer to find it full of official looking paper's 'probably his sex change appointment' CJ thought to himself as he pulled out the papers and started flicking through them, he found that they were all bills, having found nothing else of any use in Ryder's house he walked out of the bedroom and out onto the street, not even bothering to close the front door.

He walked up the steps to the Johnson House and opened the front door.

"Hey Guys, you'll never guess what I've just found in Ryder's house" CJ announced pulling out the invoices that he had taken from Ryder's sitting room.

"What the f*ck are you showing us some paper for Holmes." Cesar asked as he approached CJ and took the paper "Whoa it looks like a receipt or some sh*t" Cesar remarked and passed the paper to Sweet, who took one look at the title and burst out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny Sweet" Kendl asked as Sweet passed her the paper, she read the title and burst into a fit of laughter "Hey Cesar you gotta take a look at this" Kendl suggested when she managed to stop laughing long enough to hand the paper to Cesar, Cesar took the paper and read until he found the cause of the laughter.

"Man I never would have guessed Ryder was into gay porno" Cesar remarked as he laughed about it with Kendl and Sweet.

"How come you went over there anyway bro" Sweet asked after he had stopped laughing.

"I decided it was time to make some use of that house, it's been sitting empty for f*ck knows how long" CJ explained.

"Cool, what are you going to do with the place bro" Sweet asked.

"I was thinking of demolishing Ryder's house and making it into a car park for the homies for when we have meetings and sh*t" CJ prophesized.

"Great idea man, how are you going to get the house demolished" Sweet asked.

"I'm gonna get some people from the quarry in Bone County to bring some diggers and shit" CJ explained.

"Cool, when are you getting the house demolished man" Cesar asked.

"I'm gonna have it demolished tomorrow, might as well get started early" CJ answered.

"Nice one bro, that place is a reminder of that sherm head Ryder, i'll be glad when it's gone" Sweet remarked.

"That's not all I found in Ryder's house, I'll be back in a minute" CJ explained as he turned to walk out of the door.

"I'll come with you bro, I wanna see what other secrets Ryder's been keeping from us" Sweet explained as he joined CJ outside the Johnson house, they walked across to Ryder's house and entered the front door which was still wide open, they entered Ryder's bedroom where CJ walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out the top drawer and handed it to Sweet, who started laughing as soon as he saw the contents of the drawer.

"Man I never would have guessed Ryder wore women's clothes" Sweet remarked as he started throwing the contents of the drawer around the room.

"That's not all, you should see whats in this one" CJ stated as he handed Sweet the next drawer, he had only just stopped laughing when CJ handed the next drawer, the second drawer made him laugh even harder than before as this time he put the drawer down on the bed so he could wipe the tears from his eyes.

"You know what, I say we trash the place" CJ suggested.

"Yeah man, I think you might wanna get everyone in here before we get started" Sweet replied.

"Cool, ai'ght, i'll go get them" CJ answered as he left the bedroom and left Ryder's house.

"Hey everyone, I think you might wanna come over to Ryder's house" CJ suggested as he appeared in the doorway to the Johnson house, Cesar and Kendl looked at each other and shrugged their shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey guys, are you coming" Cesar asked, turning his head to Kent, Ken, Maccer and Madd Dogg.

"Yeah, this sounds too good to miss" Ken stated as he followed Cesar out of the door.

"Eh, I wonder if there's any porn in there" Maccer asked.

"Oh give it a rest Maccer" Kent Paul grimaced as he followed Cesar out of the front door.

Cesar, Kendl, Maccer, Kent, Ken and Madd Dogg followed CJ into Ryder's house, they entered Ryder's bedroom where Sweet had already started trashing the place by throwing the mattress off the bed and smashing up the bed frame.

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't wait to get started" Sweet stated.

"It's cool bro" CJ replied "Here's what I wanted to show you all" CJ continued as he picked up the top drawer that Sweet had put back in the chest of drawers, he passed it to Kendl, who laughed and passed the drawer around the group.

Once everyone had finished having a good laugh about the contents of the first drawer CJ threw the drawer at the window, the window smashed and the drawer landed on the grass outside, CJ removed the second drawer from the drawer unit and passed it to Cesar, the drawer eventually reached Maccer, who took a lot of condoms and some lube, he placed them in his pocket, Kent Paul saw this and laughed, Kent took the drawer from Maccer handing it back to CJ while muttering "Trust Maccer" while laughing.

CJ walked over to the window and threw the drawer onto the front lawn, scattering the contents everywhere.

"Ok, now I think we should get started trashing this place, y'all do what the hell you like to the place, the place is coming down anyway" CJ explained as he smashed the lamp on the floor.

Everyone left Ryder's bedroom and entered the sitting room where CJ, Kendl and Cesar pushed the TV over, which made a loud smashing noise on its impact with the floor, Kent Paul and Maccer smashed the windows with baseball bats they found stood in the corner, Ken, Sweet and Madd Dogg shot holes in the walls and the furniture with pistols.

After the sitting room had been trashed enough they headed into the kitchen and proceeded to smash the windows and ripped the door off its hinges, Cesar and Sweet pushed the refrigerator over, CJ walked over to the stove and switched the gas on.

"CJ what the fuck you doin' man" Sweet demanded as he and Cesar ripped the cupboard doors.

"Hey chill man, i'm just makin' some fireworks" CJ assured "Just no one set anything on fire yet" he added as he placed some satchel charges at various places in the kitchen.

"Ok bro, just be careful" Sweet warned as CJ headed towards the hall.

"I will, don't worry n***a" CJ assured as he entered the hall.

Sweet and Cesar carried on smashing up the table while Ken, Kent and Maccer ripped the cupboard doors and ripped the cabinets off the wall, Kendl and Madd Dogg threw plates and cups at the wall, CJ returned a minute later with a grenade in his hand.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now, I've got a satchel charge planted in almost every room of this shit hole, I haven't put any on the left side of the house as I don't wanna blow up my house too, I've also got a grenade that I'm gonna throw into the kitchen as I leave so I need somebody to detonate the satchel charges when I tell you to" CJ explained.

"'ey can I do it" Maccer asked.

"Uh, no I need somebody more experienced with weapons" CJ replied.

"Eh holmes, how about I do it" Cesar asked.

"Sure Cesar, I want everyone to leave the house, when everyone is away from the house I'm going to throw the grenade into the kitchen on my way out, I will shout when I want Cesar to detonate the satchel charges" CJ explained.

Everybody left the house apart from CJ who walked into the hall, he waited until everyone was a safe distance from the house and pulled the pin out of the grenade, he threw the grenade at the stove and ran through the front door as fast as he could, he got past the fence as the grenade detonated, causing a big explosion.

"NOW" CJ shouted at Cesar who promptly pressed the button, CJ had reached the others just in time to see the satchel charges detonate, the explosion ripped through the house, a big surge of flames shot upwards, everyone watched as the house burned, the windows smashed, the walls collapsed to the ground sending debris everywhere, the roof collapsed and fell onto the remains of the house.

"Whoah that was some crazy shit holmes" Cesar exclaimed as he studied the wreckage.

"I know man" CJ replied.

"What are you gonna do now CJ" Sweet asked.

"I think I'll wait till the morning and get the wreckage cleared and have the area filled with concrete and all that shit" CJ explained.

"What are we going to do now holmes" Cesar asked.

"Back to the party I think" CJ answered.

"Great idea man, we should go inside before any cops show up" Cesar suggested as they all headed back to CJ's house.


End file.
